


Last Three Lights

by ebyf13



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned GIR, New Years Poems, Older Dib (Invader Zim), POV Dib (Invader Zim), POV Third Person, POV Zim (Invader Zim), Poems, Poetry, Realization Of Potential, Referenced Gaz, Referenced Professor Membrane, Short Stories, ZADF, ZaDr, ZaDr New Years Special, Zim Writes Letters, allusions to depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: Son tres veces que se apreciará el arrebol,son tres veces que la época les consternó.Esencias agridulces que al universo otorgaron;y desvelo su poemario libre de a tres,para despedir el año.¡Feliz Próspero Año Nuevo!
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)





	1. Doce Noches Viejas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El aprendiz mayor de los Membrana, a raíz del cumplimiento de su gran deseo, la cólera es su único acompañamiento.

****Mie dic. 30, 2020.**  
 **12:00 A.M.** **

**“Doce Noches Viejas”  
**

_Doce noches viejas nuestras por recordar,_  
 _popurrí de los cielos escarchados a estallar._  
 _Diez años cuando aquel entonces,_  
 _desde que la miseria mía suplantara tal cargamento,_  
 _dimanante de los Ojos Hinchados,_  
 _que enfriara hasta siempre el llamarón de nuestro sentido._  
 _En mi mesón cayéndose de la mugre, con retratos de entes atípicos,_  
 _reposa un mamarracho de crayones, firmado por GIR,_  
 _desteñido atesora casi los años de Matusalén._  
 _Este dibujo con la pena mía se ha desvanecido,  
la determinación en ambas sonrisas, lo fúlgido de nuestros rostros,  
ya no se puede ver, los fervores perecen,_  
 _un toque de ayer, nuestras vidas se encumbraban en el zenit,  
un joven adulto hostigado por la prensa,  
chocando su copa de espuma con la nada,  
sometido a la autocomplacencia, la necesidad de la cava.  
Los sorbos que florecen mi encanto,  
Amor y Odio sin límites,_ _  
desdén de lo Terrenal y Espacial,_ _  
reconocer mi enamoramiento tuyo al final,  
un dictamen sobre las memorias, tal lo añoro.  
La manera de nuestro compromiso del némesis, Zim,  
las cosas solían ser.  
Doce noches viejas nuestras por recordar,  
ha transcurrido el decenio, sostengo el dibujo de los tres,  
lo impulso hacia el torso, donde pertenecía,  
besando mi corazón, lo ha sido todo el tiempo.  
_ _Momento para remembrar de nuevo, la miseria mía que te liquidó._

──Fabiana.


	2. Tradiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atestado relato de víspera con sosiego y esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [🥀] Inspirado en mayoría de las viñetas alusivas a la efeméride, originarias de mi Artista preferida: [Bamsara](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6xWxsoA0xR/?igshid=1xvn6g1j69ja8).

****Jue dic. 31, 2020.**  
 **12:00 A.M.** **

**“Tradiciones”  
**

_La grama reseca que da asiento_   
_a dos compadres en progreso,_   
_apercibidos a echar cuento._

_—¿Tradiciones?_   
_Unos tirarían pólvora_   
_incluso en la salvedad del día,_   
_algunos apuntarían sus resoluciones,_   
_y otros se besarían._

_—El concepto de la fecha no es irken._   
_Si bien, cada par de rotaciones planetarias,_   
_reclutas en masa se ofrecen a volar_   
_en conjunto del astro más cercano,_   
_y las escenas suelen ser bastante luminarias._

_Cuatro ojos previos a tomarse su brindis etéreo,_   
_detona susodicho lenguaje,_   
_apto de calmar al pana en un cómico puchero._

_Quizá no se tengan luceros explosivos,_   
_en lugar de ello se asemejan a festivos cohetes,_   
_y si no vasta, se revientan meteoritos masivos._

_Cinco para el cañonazo,_   
_resuenan las campanadas,_   
_y se imploran los abrazos._

_Meramente el año avejenta._   
_El apego del segundo compadre se aleja._   
_Las eras se estancan._

_Meramente el año le dona,_   
_que las eras si cambian,_   
_pero el tormento no acaba._

_Persistiendo la pinta estelar silente,_   
_imita la obra de brindar anónimamente por su fe,_   
_por su prometido, que ahora es amor en constante evolución,_   
_entretanto la familia de ámbarito y su unidad le codeen._

_Porque este año, bichito espacial sujete_   
_una mano de larva, con calor de estrella._   
_Porque este año, como resolución conquiste la Tierra,_   
_y reine sus territorios, en amena compañía._

──Fabiana.


	3. Confesión Descrita En Invitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deshonrosa ironía. Zim acechaba en el feriado Año Nuevo a un aliado —aparte de su unidad robótica, o la cínica computadora parlante—, la carta que detalla en realidad la respuesta a su mortal enemigo.

****Vie ene. 1, 2021.  
12:00 A.M.** **

**"Confesión Descrita**   
**En Invitación"**

_Humano bestia,_  
 _Zim a de garantizar un excelso_  
 _intercambio de ideas,_  
 _a la par de echarnos mansamente,_  
 _a salar nuestras bocas de nachos con queso._  
 _GIR moriría de emoción por arrojar_  
 _chispas de colores, si gozas empalagarte.  
Los clamores darían por inaugurado   
una tarde de películas, y dispuse el menester _  
_de investigar por ti sobre del mejor género  
cinematográfico humano.  
Luego de reprocharte la superioridad irken,   
si las circunstancias me lo conceden,   
expresaríamos de esto,  
_ _de aquello,  
_ _de los dos,  
porque justo aquí,  
cuento con el aliento de acudir hacia   
la digna,   
la infamante,   
dependencia psicológica de ZIM,  
no sé si es irreverente, pero lo que mi PAK discierna,   
el regocijo que mi squeedly spooch genera...   
En torno a ti...  
_ _Pese que hagas del caído de la mata,_ _  
tampoco lo miras tan mal.  
Y de Golpes a Abrazos, siempre se habla más claro.   
Y admito no corresponder a todos tus llamados,   
aunque nunca por falta de afecto.  
De ser honesto, te enseñaré mi calidez astral,   
te hablaré la cansina frustración provocada de lo mismo,   
la mala suerte mía.   
Eres tan admirable, larva, amigo, me harto de decirlo,   
pero no te hartas de escucharme.  
Encima, juzgo  
que a pie de consejos no solucionan los estorbos.   
Ya que entonces, lo que aspiro ciegamente es seguir,   
y que en absoluto me lo nieguen,   
incompetentemente hundirme, sin mérito a repetir como raído vinillo,  
y que en un futuro amanecer, adoleceré mucho más.   
Porque de vez en cuando, uno es así.   
Y Mono-Dib, lo sabes bien...  
Hoy se restablece la traslación terrestre.   
Analógicamente, nuevos trescientos sesenta y  
cinco días terrícolas cubrirá hombros,  
que hará _ _juego de lo nuestro oculto de lo otro._ _  
Advierto que nos toparemos un poco retraídos  
en vista de los que no presumen aclamados estrenos.  
Un ciclo arropado antes que el viejo,   
un ciclo luciendo lo inusual en el tamaño,  
algo minúsculo inamovible en el adentro,_ _  
—me hace acordar que he lidiado hasta ser experto,  
con años pasados, pisoteado por otros—,   
sin embargo, Dib-humano, este año fue... Distinto,   
y quisiera agradecer ante ello,  
andar la gratitud por esos días en la cual  
podíamos vestir el año, sobrellevarlo unidos.  
Dib, vileza es lo que ya no nos maneja a nosotros,   
es algo yendo más allá del gusto nuestro._

──Fabiana.


End file.
